Cheater
by misslittlemaslow21
Summary: Tori sees her boyfriend Drew cheating on her at a carnival. Who does she go to for help? And what exactly will her friends do to get revenge? ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIPPLEROSE! I ADOPTED THIS!
1. The Break Up

Jade was sitting on the sofa, calm and content. Beck was next to her and she curled up into his side as they watched the movie. Jade felt an utter sense of belonging. All she wanted was to stay like this for a while. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Beck paused the movie at the same time.

"Be right back. I'm gonna get some more popcorn." He said.

"Ok." She replied while reading the txt message she'd gotten on her phone. Weird. It was from Tori. As she read, she felt the anger and confusion boil inside her. Why was Tori coming to her with this? They weren't exactly close, but then Cat was not the kind of person who would be focused on what Tori had to say. And with due respect, as nice as Andre was, he was still a guy. Closing her cell, she got up and grabbed her purse. She was halfway to the door when Beck came back.

"Hey Jade, where 'ya going?" He asked. Looking closer at her face, he saw fury, confusion, and guilt rage in her eyes. What was going on?

"Sorry Beck. Family crisis. Gotta go." Jade gave him a quick kiss and dashed out the door. Staring after her in confusion, Beck slumped back onto the couch. Then he saw her phone. Looking at the screen, he saw the text from Tori. Reading it, he felt his fists clench.

Jade, Drew=cheater. Saw him kissing other girl. You were right.

Beck leaped off the sofa, and picked up his own cell. Grabbing his bag, he dialed his phone and ran out to his car. "Hey Andre, yeah it's me. Get Cat and Robby and meet me at the park in 10 minutes. There is something you guys need to see."

At Tori's house, Jade knocked on the door. Trina, Tori's older sister, answered the door.

"Oh. Hello Tori's friend. What do you want?"

"Move." Jade pushed past Trina. "Where's Tori?" She glanced around the living room with disgust. Trina's magazines littered the floor, and her camera was on the piano set to rapid shoot. The makeup cases that Trina prided herself on covered the glass coffee table.

"Why do you care?" Trina asked defensively. She knew that Jade was probably not the person Tori needed to deal with right now.  
Jade glared at her hard.

"Fine. She's in her room. Just, go easy on her." Trina snapped. _She must know. _Jade thought.

Trotting up the stainless steel staircase, Jade walked down the small hallway. The first room on the left was very obviously Trina's. The door was pink with gold stars on the edges, and with gold lettering saying "Trina!" And the wood was covered with pictures of Tori's sister. Shaking her head, Jade walked on. Next to it was a smaller door. It was painted black with stars (small tiny white ones) and in neon rainbow letters, at the top of the door, it said "Make it shine". Tori's name was on the side of the door in silver lettering.

Jade walked in the door, and stopped dead. Tori lay on her bed under several colorful blankets. Papers were all over the floor. One of them was ripped in half. On her white bedside table, was a picture of Tori and Drew. Drew's brown hair was short and spiky, he had his strong tan arms around a smiling Tori. But Tori's smile was gone now. Jade walked into the room.

"Tori…TORI!" Jade shook Tori who remained hidden beneath the sheets.

"Did you come to laugh or insult me?" Tori asked in a muffled sorrowful voice. "If so, take your best shot. Nothing you can do to me will hurt enough."

Jade's face was unreadable for a second. Then with a sigh, she sat on the edge of Tori's bed.

"What happened?" She asked simply.

"I was walking to meet him at the carnival. But when I got to where he said he'd meet me, I saw him leaning against the photo booth making out with another girl." Tori sat up slightly, and her usually happy face was streaked with tears. "How could I be so stupid?" She choked out as she began to sob. Jade sat with her while she cried and cried. When Tori finally stopped, Jade stood up.

"I'll be back later. If he calls, do NOT answer it." And without further ado, Jade tripped out of the room, leaving Tori to quietly cry herself to sleep.

Walking out the front door, Jade realized something. She didn't have her cell phone. _Dang it! _Rummaging through her pockets, Jade still couldn't find it. _I must have left it at Beck's. _Jade thought.

Trudging back to Beck's house, Jade realized something. _If I left my cell on the coffee table, then Beck might have seen it! CRAP! _Rushing up his driveway, Jade came to the trailer in the drive that Beck lived in to avoid having to listen to his parents. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Looking to the side, on the wall she saw a note with her name on it. Ripping it off, she read it.

Jade,

You left your cell phone on the table. I know what he did to Tori. Going to meet Andre, Cat, and Robbie at Willow Park. See you later,

Beck

"What is he thinking?" Jade hissed in irritation to herself. Throwing the note on the ground, she ran to the park a few blocks from Beck's house.

"He did what?" Andre yelped.

"It's true." Beck held up the mobile that had the horrid text. "He's really cheated on her."

"I didn't think he was the best for her, but I didn't believe that he'd do this…" Robbie trailed off quietly.

"Poor Tori." Cat, for once, seemed to understand what was going on.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jade swooped in out of nowhere and hit her boyfriend over the head with her monkey fur purse.

"Ouch! Jade, what the heck you are doing?" Beck dodged another blow from her.

"It's not your business you idiot! Tori doesn't need you guys interfering!"

"And you know about this how?" Andre shot her a pointed glance.

"She texted me. She needs my help." Jade muttered defensively, halting her attack on Beck.

"Alright then," Andre clapped his hands together, a smirk on his face. "What's the plan then?"

"I say we toilet paper his house!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Weak." Rex retorted as Robbie admonished his puppet.

"No," Beck and Jade said in unison. "I have a better idea."

**The idea for this story was made by RippleRose, a very good friend of mine! FOLLOW HER!**


	2. The Text

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIPPLEROSE FOR CREATING THIS IDEA!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious**

_"No," Beck and Jade said in unison. "I have a better idea."_

"What? Tell US!" Andre pleaded.

"Okay okay! So here's the plan" Jade explains.

"Ahhhhh... That's a legit plan!" Andre said.

**TORI P.O.V**

I can't believe Drew cheated on me! Why do all the guys I date turn out horrible?! First Danny, then Ryder, now Drew! My life is a f**king mess! And to think I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him! I really loved Drew! And I find him making out with HALSTON! She freaking hates me! She bullied me ever since I started going out with... Drew! THAT'S IT! DREW! THAT'S WHY SHE BULLIED ME! I hate my life!

"Make it Shine!" The tune of Make It Shine comes on. A text.

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Cum 2 THE CARNIVAL NOW!_

Huh? Why?

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_Y?_

*

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_I cant tell u! jst cum 2 the carnival... NOW! ITS IMPORTANT!_

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_Sure, I'll be there in 10?_

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Yea sounds gud! DTB_

Huh? Wonder why he wants to see me there. I pulled myself up, put on some makeup to hide the my tear stained cheek and left.

"Hey Tor, where you going?" Trina asked.

"Huh? Oh Beck wants to see me at the carnival. So I'm going!"

"BECK?! BECK! I'M COMING WITH YOU! MAYBE HE WANTS TO TELL YOU THAT HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME NOT JADE!"

"WHAT? NO! Beck asked ME to go, NOT YOU!"

"I don't care! It's BECK! I HAVE TO GO! HE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"No he's not! That's what you said about Taylor Laughtner, James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena AND Kendall Schmidt!"

"So?! THEY ARE FAMOUS! Beck is hot!"

"So? Whatever! I have to go! DO NOT FOLLOW ME! Bye!"

"Fine! Bye!"

**Beck's P.O.V.**

"Alright guys! Tori will be here in about 10! So do we have everything we need?"

"Yep!" They all said in unison.

"Awesome! Let's do this!" I said as I held a water gun filled with rotten milk. Ohhhhhhhhh! This is gonna be a fun revenge!

**Sooooo? How was it? Good? Bad? CREDIT FOR THE IDEA OF MAKING UP THIS STORY GOES TO RIPPLEROSE! I LOVE HER! SHE'S AN AMAZING GIRL! FOLLOW HER! AND CHECK OUT HER STORIES! **

**I got some of the ideas in this chapter from BTR and their episode, Big Time Pranks! Sooo... yeahhhh! Reviews are all always appreciated! :) **

**Oh and before I forget, HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! :)**


	3. Tori Finds Out

**Hiiii! Yo I know it's been a long time since I've updated... but I'm Back in action! ;0) Ok sooo... this is gonna be a little short cuz well I didn't really plan how this chapter is gonna be... I felt really bad for not updating so I've decided to update... Wow I said a lot! So let's take this nonsense out and continue with the story! ********************************

**BECK'S P.O.V**

"Alright guys! Tori will be here in about 10! So do we have everything we need?"

"Yep!" They all said in unison.

"Awesome! Let's do this!" I said as I held a water gun filled with rotten milk. Ohhhhhhhhh! This is gonna be a fun revenge!

"Yep! We have everything ready! It's gonna be

_"Alright guys! Tori will be here in about 10! So do we have everything we need?"_

_"Yep!" They all said in unison._

_"Awesome! Let's do this!" I said as I held a water gun filled with rotten milk. Ohhhhhhhhh! This is gonna be a fun revenge!_

"YEP! This is gonna be fantasticolas!" Robbie screamed.

We just stared at him.

"WHAT?! A guy can't say fantasticolas?!" Robbie exclaimed.

"NO!" Jade yelled.

Then Cat went up to him and whispered something into his ear. So Robbie perked up in less than 1 second. I wonder what she told him...

"NO! BECK FOCUS!" I told myself.

"GUYS FOCUS! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR TORI AND DREW!" I screamed. What? Even a handsome guy like me needs to yell once in a while!

"Kk! Oh My God! Wouldn't that be spying?! No! Mommy said not to spy on anyone! NEVER!" Cat exclaimed.

"CAT! STOP! JUST LOOK FOR TORI AND THE MOTHERF**KING B**CH WHO BROKE HER HEART!" I yelled.

Cat started crying like crazy. Then I knew what was going to happen next... Uh-Oh... Bad choice...

"BECKETT OLIVER! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT WHEN WE GO BACK HOME! SAY SORRY! NOW! AND YOU NEVER CARED THIS MUCH FOR ME WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER! WHY IS VEGA SO SPECIAL?!" Jade screamed in my face. And let me tell you, Jade yells loud... like really LOUD!

"JADE! Stop! And I'm doing all this for Tori cuz she got cheated on. You haven't! And I'm sorry Cat, but can we just please stick to the plan?" I sighed.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore! Let's just do this and get home." Jade said.

"You do realize I'm here too, right?" Andre asked.

"Oh! HIIIIIIIII!" Cat yelled in his face.

"EVERYBODY STOP! NOW! PLEASE!" I yelled for the 100th time today!

"Fine!" Everybody said at the same time.

We hid behind the photo booth and saw Drew with Halston. HALSTON? HE'S WITH HALSTON?! Halston's a complete bi**h. She literally punched Jade when we were together. This is not good. But we had to make sure that Drew was still there because we need Tori to be here when we take revenge on Drew.

"Where is she?!" Jade whispered to me.

"I don't know! She said that she will be here in 10 minutes!" I answered.

"Well she's not here!"

"I know that!"

"Hey guys? Tori said that she's going to be here in a 30 minutes!" Andre explained to us.

"WHAT?!" Jade and I both exclaimed.

"Yea, I just texted her. She said that she's stuck in traffic."

"No! This is not good! The carnival ends in 20 minutes!" I literally yelled.

I haven't heard from Cat or Robbie for a while so I look around and see Cat literally sucking Robbie's face. OH MY GOD! THEY'RE TOGETHER?!

"Cat?! Since when are you Robbie together?" Jade interrogated after she saw where I was looking at.

"Ummm... LOOK! There's Tori!" She exclaimed.

"What? Where?!" Jade and I turned around.

She was looking around for me.

I slapped Andre on the chest. "30 minutes huh?" I said.

"Well, that's what she told me!" Andre exclaimed.

"Whatever! Let's go to her!"

When we reached to Tori, she literally jumped. Maybe I didn't tell her that the others were her to... Whoops!

**TORI P.O.V.**

I was looking around for Beck, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and screamed when I saw it was Jade. Trust me! Jade is scary!

"W-W-What are you doing here? Beck told me that he wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah, we all do. We have a plan!" Beck said.

"Oh, what plan? For what?" I said confused.

"Um... it's revenge..." Robbie said.

"Ok? For who?" I asked.

"Drew..." The moment Cat said his name, I felt my heart break... again.

"O-O-Oh..." I whispered. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Tori, I know this is hard, but I promise you that you'll feel a lot better when we do this." Andre comforted me.

"Oh ok. What is it?" I took a deep breath.

"It involves rotten milk!" Cat screamed all perky.

"Ohhhh... That's sounds goooooood..."

"Oh it is!"

"So what do we do?"

Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre all explain to me what we were going to do. This sounds really fun to do! I already know I'm going to love it! Ohhhh! Sweet Revenge!

**OMG! Was this good? Bad? Okayish? Short? I need answers! Also, I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the revenge, so if you wanna help me, PLEASE P.M. me or REVIEW!**

**Also, who watched the new Victorious episodes? I know I did! :) But I swear, I didn't laugh a lot in the new ones. :( But I seriously can't believe that the next Victorious is THE LAST EPISODE!**

**It's called "Victori-yes" It's only a half hour long! I mean I can't believe it! I mean seriously?! ICarly's last episode was 1 hour and a half long! **

**In Victori-yes, Sikowitz challenges the gang to say 'yes' to everything, So what are you thoughts on everything? P.M. and/or Review! And I can't believe that I wrote more than 1000 words! ;)**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated! Oh and before I leave! I wanna thank Ripllerose for giving me this story! So THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
